Discovering Truths
by the-supernatural-way
Summary: Sequel to Discovering Feelings! Gwaine and Merlin tell everyone about their relationship. SLASH Gwaine/Merlin. :)
1. The Knights

Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my first fic Discovering Feelings.

You may want to read that one first so it all makes sense.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

Four Knights of Camelot sat around a small table located in Gwaine's chambers, but Gwaine was not present in the group. No, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Lancelot all waited for the usually-drunk Knight to show up and tell them why they were all there.

"Not really, all he said was that he needed to tell us something and that it was extremely important." Leon's gruff voice answered Elyan's question.

"Well I wished he would hurry up! We all have things to do, people to see." Elyan almost yelled, but quietened down at the end.

"Ahhh, people to see, eh?" Lancelot smiled as he spoke, knowing the truth behind Elyan's words.

"Um, what? No...just saying he's taking a while, that's all." Elyan tried to recover.

"So... your **not **talking about a certain kitchen maid called Anna?" Leon ventured.

"WHAT!" Elyan did yell now. "You know?"

"Uh, mate, we all know, hell, I'm pretty sure the entire castle knows." Lancelot chuckled.

"How?" Elyan looked dumfounded at this information.

"You two aren't exactly subtle. Kissing in the halls, holding hands when you're in the lower town." Leon described.

"Oh..." A pink glow came upon the dark skinned man.

"Don't worry 'bout it mate, we all support you." Lancelot clapped his embarrassed friend on the shoulder.

"True." Leon smiled.

Percival, always a silent one, just made an affirmative grunt towards his fellow knights.

"Thanks guys, it means a-" Elyan was cut off by the opening of the door, to reveal Sir Gwaine.

"Hello, fellow knights, glad you could all make it." Gwaine winked at Elyan as he said that, making the man blush more.

"What took you so long? We've been here for a while." Leon asked.

"Well...I had to go get someone." Gwaine stepped out of the doorway so the Knights could see the other guest. It was Merlin.

"Oh, hey Merlin, you here to find out this important news too?" Lancelot questioned.

"Yeah uh...no. I'm sorta part of the said important news." Merlin replied, seeming nervous.

"Okay well, shoot." Leon turned his gaze to the two men in front of him, both looked ready to bolt straight back out the door.

Gwaine took a deep breath, in and out. This was more nerve-wracking then he thought it would be. Not that he thought the Knights would dis his news but he was a little scared to see their reactions.

"Gwaine, you can do this." Merlin whispered, sensing his distress. Ah Merlin. His Merlin, always helping in a tough situation, even if it was just saying a few words of encouragement.

Merlin's reassurance gave Gwaine the boost he needed to slip his hand into his loves and burst out- " Merlin and I are together." in the most serious tone anyone in the room had ever heard.

The faces of the four Knights were all different. Leon looked surprised, Elyan confused, Lancelot happy and Percival strangely smug.

"Finally." Percival whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, rolling his eyes fondly.

"You're- um... you're together? As in a couple? Uh, romantically?" Leon stammered out.

The pair at the front smiled. "Yes." they said in unison.

"Well I... wow. Did not see that coming." Elyan said, clearly still in shock.

After a long moment of silence, nerves still radiating off Merlin and Gwaine, Lancelot stood up and approached the couple. He hugged them both at once, one arm around each man.

"Congrats." Lancelot whispered.

"Thanks a lot mate." Gwaine replied, sounding close to tears.

After Lancelot stepped back, Leon, Elyan and Percival all joined them. Congratulations were all passed to the appropriate people and thanks were received in returned. At the end, all were smiling, Gwaine still had tears in his eyes and Merlin was clutched to his side.

"Have you told Arthur yet?" Elyan ventured, already knowing the answer.

"Er...no, that's where we are going next. Oh...whats he going to say? What will his reaction be? What..." Merlin trailed off, beginning to get lost in his thoughts.

"Merlin, snap out of it, it will go fine okay, stop worrying." Gwaine reassured, pressing a light kiss to Merlin's lips.

"Okay, okay...sorry just a little nervous, ya know?" he shyly muttered, glancing up to look at everyone.

"We know Merlin, but it will be alright." After getting a pat on the shoulder from Leon, Merlin turned to go, smiling, attached to Gwaine by the hand.

But before either could leave, all four Knights stepped forward, as a collective, in front of the couple- no, just Gwaine.

"Gwaine, if you hurt him, we will. Hunt. You. DOWN. Is that understood?" Lancelot, the usually nice and noble one, threatened the ruggish Knight.

"I swear, on my life, and on Ale, that I will never, ever, hurt my Merlin. And if I accidentally- or otherwise, do, I give you permission to do as see fit." Gwaine finished, hand over his heart.

Elyan shrugged and smiled. "That's good enough for us."

"Good luck." Percival said as Merlin opened the door.

"Thank you guys, for everything." The pair smiled and left after Merlin's words.

Once the door closed, everyone sat back down. After a minute of silence, Elyan stared to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked.

Elyan chuckled. "What a day, huh? I find out you know about my relationship with Anna, we find out about those two lovebirds," Elyan laughed again. "Next we'll be finding out that Leon has a kid and Percival's eloped." Elyan joked, Lancelot joining in with the laughter.

But no-one missed the look shared between the two Knights.

"Well..." Leon and Percival started.

"OH COME ON!"

.

.

.

Hope you all liked it! Please, reviews make me very happy!

Next chapter will be up soon :)


	2. Gwen and Arthur

Discovering Truths- Chapter 2!

.

.

.

Closing the door behind him, Merlin let out a sigh of relief, and heard Gwaine do the same besides him. He firmly grasped his loves hand.

"That went well." Merlin said cheerfully.

"You bet it did." Gwaine replied pressing his lips to Merlins temple.

Both went quite, contemplating what could happen next. _What would Arthur's reaction be? Good? Bad? Would he be disgusted? Confused? _These thoughts were rushing through both men's minds.

Once they arrived at Arthur's chamber door, they both took a big, deep breath. After one quite, comforting glance at each other, Gwaine reached forward and knocked on the door three times.

Almost one minute went by before they both realised Arthur hadn't called them in. Gwaine knocked again, but same result.

"Must be out." Merlin shrugged.

"Should we go in?" Gwaine asked, already opening the strangely unlocked door.

"Yeah let's wait inside." Merlin agreed as the couple walked in.

Both stood, unsure of whether to sit or stand, settling for the latter.

Seven minutes passed of standing, waiting for His Royal Pratness to return from wherever he was at this hour of the night. Merlin had already finished his serving duties for the day.

Neither talked, but both slowly got closer, until Merlin was tightly pressed up against Gwaine's chest, arms around his neck, Gwaine's own setting on Merlin's hips.

Merlin cautiously lent over and kissed Gwaine, certain that Arthur was going to walk in right that second. When he didn't, he kept going, Gwaine joining in immediately.

Their kisses quickly became heated, Gwaine spinning Merlin so he was seated on the table. Merlin quickly wrapped his legs around Gwaine's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

Gwaine and Merlin were so caught up in themselves and each other that neither noticed the door to Arthur's chambers opening and a gobsmacked figure looking in.

.

.

.

Gwen had just finished her servants duties when she decided to go visit her beloved Arthur before bed.

Turning the corner, Gwen heard muffled noises coming from behind the chamber door. Curious, Gwen didn't knock and opened the door slightly, thinking Arthur was having a hushed conversation with a knight or noblemen, but instead revealing something she defiantly was **not** expecting.

Merlin sat ontop of Arthur's dining table, legs wrapped around a man who's hair she would recognise anywhere, Gwaine. Both were joined at the lips, and so fiercely kissing, they were obvious to their surroundings.

A wide grin spread across her face. She just hardly believed it. Gwaine and Merlin! _Together!_

Realising she had been staring for a few minutes, Gwen decided to leave, softly closing the door.

Smile still on her face, she turned and left to return home, when she saw Arthur heading down the corridor. _Towards his room!_

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Guinevere, what are you doing about the castle this late?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, right, after I finished my duties, I decided to come and see you, but you were not in your chambers." Gwen answered.

"I'm sorry Gwen, my uncle kept me in a long, boring council meeting." He approached her and took her hands in his.

"It's fine." She smiled sincerely and he returned it.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Arthur asked.

She panicked. Gwen knew where he was talking about but decided to play dumb, buying Gwaine and Merlin more time to... finish.

"Where?" She acted.

"My chambers of course." He chuckled, squeezing her hands.

"I...um...well it's late...and people might get the wrong idea." She stammered, using her old cursed nervous stuttering against herself.

"Guinevere. Most of the castle knows about us, if not all, and they accept us. You know this... are you alright?" Worry etched his handsome features.

"I'm fine, really. I-uh... sorry, I guess I'm just a bit tired." Gwen replied and smiled.

Arthur smiled back but it was a tad forced. He could tell she was hiding something but decided not to push it.

"Alright, goodnight Gwen." Arthur hugged her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gwen turned him back around and kissed him. It wasn't exactly messy, but it wasn't neat either. Breaking apart breathless, they smiled again and Gwen whispered "Goodnight Arthur." Both turned now and walked away to their locations. After a few steps, Arthur swore he heard Gwen whisper again, this time saying "Don't be too rash." Whatever that meant.

Once he arrived at his door, Arthur heard a faint bump, then a loud crash and the sound of two voices giggling. Wondering who was with Merlin (because really,who else would be in Arthur's chambers other than Merlin).

Quickly pushing open his weirdly unlocked door, he saw a strange sight. Merlin was seated on his dining table. _His dining table!_ The table at which he _ate_! And a giddy looking Sir Gwaine, who's behind was seated somewhat awkwardly, one leg out, one leg underneath him. Must have been a surprise fall. Both Merlin and Gwaine were to busy laughing to notice Arthur in the doorway, so he made himself known.

"And what, pray tell, have you two been up to?"

Immediately, the laughter ceased, scared eyes now looking at him. Why were they scared, had they done something wrong?

"What? What is it?" he questioned gently.

Merlin hopped off the table, then helped Gwaine up. They didn't let go of each others hands. "We have... something important to tell you." Merlin started, then looked at Gwaine, who looked at Merlin, then nodded. He took one hand and placed it in Merlin's cheek, then kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the ending! Next chapter should be up soon. Please review :)


	3. Arthur's Reaction

_**Next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I sort of forgot about this story, I've been working on another.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! Please, Fav and Review!**_

* * *

Blinking.

That's all Arthur seemed to be doing, trying to figure if he was dreaming or not. He decided to pinch his arm, but-no, not a dream. His best friend, and most trusted advisor, was kissing-making out with-one of his best knights, the bravest to a tee.

It wasn't that he had anything wrong with two men being together, but it was just... unexpected. He didn't knew either man felt that way about other men, especially Gwaine, but seems he was mistaken.

Coming back to the situation, he coughed loudly, successfully splitting the couples lips. He could hear their ragged breathing, they had been making out for what... 5 minutes? Right in front of him?

Arthur looked up at their faces, and saw sheepish grins covering the pairs features. He just sighed, smiling back before asking, "So, then, when did this happen?"

Both Merlin and Gwaine sighed in obvious relief, happy that Arthur wasn't angry at their relationship. Gwaine answered.

"A few nights ago," he chuckled here, "can't believe it took us so long though, turns out we've been pining for each other for years! We wanted to tell you all as soon as we could."

"Wait-so everyone else knows?" Arthur asked, feeling mildly jealous that he was the last.

"Just the knights, we've just come from there," Merlin explained, seeing that flash through Arthur's eyes, "we haven't told Gwen or Gaius yet."

Arthur sat in the closest chair, letting out a low laugh, as he figured out Gwen's strange behaviour from earlier. "I'm pretty sure Gwen knows."

Both men looked confused. "What do you mean?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, I believe she was trying to keep me from my room, what were you..." Arthur trailed off, wondering what Gwen had seen. Coming from the beet red face of Merlin, quite a bit.

"Alright, at least she knows now!" Gwaine cheered positively.

"Now the only one left is Gaius." Merlin agreed.

At seeing Gwaine's handsome face fall, Merlin asked, "What, what is it?"

Gwaine tilted his head. "Nothing... it's just that... he's like a father to you, ya know? What if he doesn't... approve?"

Arthur watched the exchange, fascinated. He was engaged in the way they interacted now, Merlin holding Gwaine's hand, the pair standing in each others personal space. Arthur felt a spur of warmth rise in him at the knowledge that he was being let in on a private moment between his friends, and them not worrying about his title-not that they regularly did anyway-or being embarrassed. It made Arthur feel so much _joy_, knowing that if his friends were happy, he'd be happy.

He drew back to the words being spoken, now soothingly by Merlin.

"Don't worry Gwaine, everything will be fine, tell him Arthur." Merlin turned to him, his face pleading.

"Uh.. yeah Gwaine, don't worry, Gaius will accept you straight off, no problem." He said to Gwaine, his eyes telling a completely different story. Arthur looked back at Merlin, and his best friends gaze read _'real smooth Arthur'._

Gwaine didn't notice however and seemed boosted back up again. "Alright, I suppose we should head off, it's pretty late. We'll tell him tomorrow, right Merlin?" Proposed Gwaine.

"Right." Came the short reply. The couple turned to leave, but Merlin stopped, whispering something in Gwaine's ear. Gwaine smiled, nodded, turned to Arthur and saluted-Arthur snorted at this-and left the Kings Chambers.

Merlin smiled, looking at Arthur. "I guess I should say thanks...for accepting Gwaine and I. You don't know how nervous I was."

At this, Arthur frowned. "Why were you nervous, does my opinion mean that much to you?"

He heard Merlin chuckle, before saying, "Yeah, it does. You're my best friend Arthur... if you didn't accept us, for us... I would have been _heartbroken_."

Arthur saw how somber the conversation was heading so he said, "Thank the Gods that I fully accept you, both," he turned serious, "I mean it, Merlin, you're my best friend too, and know that whatever happens, that will always remain true."

Merlins expression turned shocked. "R-really?"

He received a nod in return. "Always."

Merlin grinned his goofy smile. "Thank you." Merlin turned back to the door, opening it, but not exiting.

"Why... why didn't you threaten Gwaine?'

Arthur laughed "Because he already knows he's a dead man before he even has the _chance_ to possibly hurt you."

Merlin laughed also, walking out of the room. "Night Arthur."

He smiled. "Goodnight Merlin, be sure to be to on time!" He turned back to his chambers and mumbled "for once."

"I HEARD THAT!" Merlin shouted from down the hall, and Arthur laughed, freely.

Shutting the door, he walked over and sat on his bed, a smile still plastered on his face. Sure, he had absolutely no idea that Gwaine and Merlin would end up together, but, to him, it was pure. Real. They were made for each other, he could see that now. And seeing the love and devotion written on their faces, he knew it would last, until the day they died... And longer.

* * *

**_Yeah, cheesy I know. _**

**_Next chapter will be Gaius! I haven't written it yet, but I will start on it soon! Thanks again for reading._**

**_Disclaimer: if Merlin was mine, it wouldn't have stopped being written... Ever._**


	4. Gaius

With a loud thud, Merlin opened the door to his and Gauis' chambers, and quickly shut it behind him. He turned and searched the room, but it seemed his Mentor was out. He heaved a sigh and turned to go start on dinner. After a long day working for Arthur, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed, but he knew he had to tell Gaius, tonight, before he lost his nerve and his father-figure found out from someone else of Gwaine and his relationship. Gaius would not be impressed.

Merlin was setting the small table when he heard the door creak open, and he looked up, expecting to see Gaius, but instead, his lover walked through.

"Sorry I'm late Merls, Arthur sent me on a patrol and I wanted to freshen up before I came here." Gwaine closed the door and rushed over to Merlin, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's okay Gwaine, Gaius isn't even back yet, he must be treating someone." Merlin smiled, secretly loving how nervous and flustered Gwaine was.

Merlin continued to set the table, and checked on the meal he was cooking. It was ready so he took it out and waited for it to cool slightly before he served it.

"Oh, well then, we'll just have to wait." Gwaine seemed relieved.

They sat down, expecting a long wait, but only five minutes later, Gaius waked in, huffing as he closed the door. He turned around but didn't expect to see Merlin and Gwaine, wearing nervous looks, sitting at a set table, with the aroma of freshly made chicken wafting toward him. He immediately knew something was going on. One, Gwaine was here and he didn't seem injured in any way. Two, Merlin had cooked. Knowing how Merlin is after a day of hard working, the sudden action of him making dinner was suspicious in itself. With a sigh, he set down his medical supplies from the fevered noblewoman he was treating and looked into his wards eyes.

"What have you done now Merlin?" Gaius briskly asked.

"Heh, what do you mean?" Merlin asked nervously.

"I can tell something's up Merlin, now spill."

A sigh could be heard from Merlin and he opened his mouth to tell, but Gwaine bet him to it.

"Okay well, you see Gaius, we felt like you very much needed to know this very important piece of information as soon as possible and we have been freaking about a little, well I know I have been, and well.. just... oh gods this is hard," Gwaine ranted while Gaius raised his infamous eyebrow. "Just well, ah screw it."

Gwaine quickly grabbed Merlin, pulled him close, and planted a kiss on his lips, holding for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at the ground, nervous for the response they would recieve from the old man.

Merlin too was having a hard time looking Gaius in the eye, shuffling his feet in a child like manner, waiting.

Instead of the anger and disappointment they expected, they heard chuckles and both looked up in shock.

Still chuckling, Gaius looked between the pair and said, "Well it's about damn time! I thought you two would never get your act together."

Jaws flew open and stayed there, trying to process the information. Merlin recovered first.

"So, y-your saying, you knew? You knew Gwaine and I loved each other?"

"Yes, of course I did, to me it was obvious. Since Gwaine first came in, injured after saving you and Arthur, I could tell something was there. I'm just so glad you boys both realised it." Gaius finished and moved around his ward to get to the food Merlin had prepared. He was starving after the days activities and needed some food. He glanced back to the couple and couldn't hide an amused smirk at the sight.

Gwaine was rubbing his hand over his face, his expression still shocked.

Merlin was breathing deeply, and he was obviously not here at the moment. No, he was going back to that moment he first set eyes on his love. The was Gwaine looked, all rugged and handsome, tussled from the fight, but still managed a smirk at his expense. The way his hair sat just perfectly, the way he pronounced words, his lips moving around the vowels and consonants.

Merlin gasped then, realising then that Gaius was indeed correct, that was exactly when he had first felt something, at first it was just him being attracted by the gorgeous man, but now...

He could hear Gwaine gasp, figuring out the exact same thing. They both looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they both felt exactly the same.

Gaius was still smiling, sitting at the table, eating his chicken, when his ward and the knight joined him. They both set next to one another, hands clenched together. Gwaine looked at Gaius and said a quiet -for the usually loud man- "thanks." Gaius just nodded his head, and the other two began to eat.

After the meal was finished, Gaius got up to collect the dishes. While picking up Gwaine's polished plate, he muttered, "You know, being a physician, I do know my way around poisons..."

Gwaine paled.

* * *

**_That's it folks! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I don't think I'll be writing anymore of this story, this seems like a good close to me. _**

**_Sorry it took so long! School got in the way, but I finally got it out._**

**_Hope you all like it, please tell me what you thought!_**

**_the-supernatural-way _**

**_xo_**

**_Ps, I do have more Merlin stories on the way, so please keep an eye out for them!_**


End file.
